Chiropt
"Let us begin the experiment, shall we?" Chiropt Terrafowl, usually just referred to as Chiropt, is a bat Shifter originally hailing from the floating city of Mureth. Ask Chiropt, and he will glady talk of his scientific exploits, searching for new, revolutionary ways to inprove the forms of oher beings...but only those who deserve it, of course. Chiropt has no interest in studying a lost cause. One might find themself taken in by Chiropt's passionate speeches and promises of a better body capable of achieving one's truest desire. Those that are, haven't heard the..unsettling rumours, about the old Shifter. The more sharp eared amongst those in Guardian Vale have learnt to be skeptical of promises coming from Chiropt's fanged grin. Yes, he'll help, and give you what you ask for. But sometimes, if not most times, Chiropt can't help himself, and just has to make his "subjects" that tiny bit better. After all, in Chiropt's mind, doctor always knows best. Physically, Chiropt is something of a wreck. The stylish, in his mind, Murethi clothing he wears does little to hide his sharp, animalistic movements, and bent posture, like a beast about to pounce. What will draw most attention, however, is his face. A tangled mess of scar tissue and burns, the most prominent a claw-like slash through both eyes. The blind Shifter usually wears a blindfold to hide the worst of his damage, but is more than happy to give a sneak peek to the curious, or foolhardy. Chiropt walks with the aid of an old hammer, preferring it over a cane or stick,for reasons likely anything but innocent. Personality wise, Chiropt considers himself quite the genius, and is often more than happy to spark philisophical or societal debates to prove the point. Perhaps also to compliment the image, he rarely refuses a game of chess (though maybe he just enjoys likening himself and others to the pieces). His work takes up a lot of his mind, usually leadin to all subjects arriving back on what Chiropt has done in the past and can do for his conversational partner. Chiropt has a soft, polite way of speaking, though, doesn't seem to have fully grasped the Trader's Tongue yet. This leads to him adding phrases such as "I think" and "I wonder to myself" at the end of sentences, as well as forgetting to ever use contractions. This, coupled with Chiropt's macabre appearance, can give an unnerving aura to the Shifter as he cheerfully talks about his last subject, and how they would have been magnificent...had they not exploded. Chiropt has since left the mortal coil, his old age and numerous ailments catching up with him, resulting in a final stand alongside his allies in Shadow Camp, where he assisted in scorching Archon Wood, before being struck down by his most tenacious opponent, Cass'an Dra. Chiropt died in the arms of his foe, surrounded by those who called him friend, despite all his faults and misdeeds, as they consoled him in his final moments. His last words were a vocal conclusion of his longest and most compelling experiment, himself. Quotes * "Fascinating/intriguing" - Chiropt, usually upon finding out something his enemies would rather he hadn't. * "Unfortunate, but not unexpected" - Chiropt, upon witnessing something fail to meet his expectations. * "You think me a monster, and now I wonder to myself. Is this simple bigotry, or is it easier for you to consider me a simple animal, acting on instinct, rather than a man of intelligence, who is quite aware of what he is doing?" - Chiropt, being his usual, unnerving, loquacious self. * "...Experiment...Concluded..." - Chiropt's final words before his death by the cold embrace of Cass'an Dra's magic. Rumors * Chiropt claims to have voluntarily left Mureth. But given his track record, it is equally likely he was banished or chased out by the local Spellsword authorities. * Chiropt has apparently had a hand in many unfortunate alterations of others, both innocent victims and willing maniacs. It's possible some of his former "subjects" wander Guardian Vale. * Several have noted that Chiropt has a tendency to look down on others, but it seems there's something about Elves that he just can't stand. * Chiropt may be one of those Shifters who doesn't mind being a bloodlusting murdering monster. * Chiropt is rumoured to not care too much about whom he experiments on, believing progress wins over morality every time. * Chiropt has survived numerous horrific wounds that should have killed him ten times over, including being bunrt alive, crushed, mauled, impaled, and losing multiple limbs. * Chiropt has an Elementari carer/assistant that aids in the more brutal aspects of his work. Player Chiropt was portrayed by Alexander Higham.